shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Magnus Dreyar
Magnus Dreyar ''(マッグナスドレイアル, Maggunasu Doreiaru)'' is the first mate of The Daimaō Pirates, as well as one of the main commanders of the infamous Demon Horde, and is therefore one of the main antagonists of Grand Voyage. Magnus is a Coronan, and therefore was born on Corona, one of the numerous Hell Islands spanning the area of the world known as the Dark Dark Sea. During his time there, Magnus managed to learn and become an expert at Coronan Krav Maga, as well as building a variety of weapons from the Grimaries that could be found there. Sometime later, Magnus abandoned his home island and travelled to the Blue Sea, where he met the pirate known as Shanxus. After being defeated by the mysterious young man and hearing his goal, Magnus pledged his life to Shanxus, who in turn requested to hear Magnus's dream. After hearing it, Shanxus offered him a position as his right hand man in the crew, an offer that the Coronan gladly accepted. He has remained Shanxus's most loyal subordinate and follower ever since. He, along with the rest of his crew, first appeared during the Trifecta Saga '''when he participated in the attack on The Marimo Pirates, during which he battled the Majin D'Artagnan and dealt heavy damage to him. Their battle ended when Art managed to heavily damage Magnus's Solder Knuckle, leading to the Coronan acknowledging Art as a worthy opponent and allowing him to live so they could battle again when Art had become stronger. He then departed with his captain and the rest of the crew to head to the New World, where he officially took command over part of the Demon Horde. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship '''If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Black Plague Pirates Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Zeon1 Category:Former Marine Category:Grand Voyage Category:Antagonists